


brow to brow

by angelacaduca (kallistei)



Category: DBSK | Tohoshinki | TVfXQ | TVXQ
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-05-23
Updated: 2014-05-23
Packaged: 2018-01-26 06:56:17
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 249
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1678922
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kallistei/pseuds/angelacaduca
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>We speak from brow to brow and hear with our eyes</p>
            </blockquote>





	brow to brow

On their days off, Junsu curls around Yoochun in the early mornings, wraps an arm across his waist, touches the curve of his eyebrows and the line of his nose and the silver chain that Yoochun's brother gave him, nuzzles at the skin behind Yoochun's ear and whispers "Good morning, I love you," because he knows it won't be heard. Later, after Yoochun's woken up at last, they play-fight in the shower, hands sliding across skin, and fall into kisses under the spray. When Yoochun stops playing and starts moving with intent, Junsu pushes into him in turn and moans, "Harder oh god please," without care for the thinness of the walls. During the course of the day their sweet talk consists of "Pass me a bowl?" and "Give that back before I make you, Junsu!"; of pulling horrendous faces at each other across the room; of Yoochun's hand lingering a moment too long at Junsu's waist as he nudges him aside to get to a drawer; of sitting down to watch a drama and getting distracted by each others' mouths and hands, no words required, and more than sweetness enough. In the afternoon the five of them squeeze in some practice together - they rehearse love songs to sing to girls, and look only at each other. Junsu's asleep by the time Yoochun comes to bed, long after midnight; he doesn't hear Yoochun say "I love you, goodnight," as he flicks off the lamp and slides under the covers.


End file.
